


The Boys Of Summer

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: They are trapped in a hot Tardis and tempers are rising fast.





	The Boys Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 14th, 2008

Hot. It was hot. Ian was certain there could be a better way to describe the inside at the Tardis, if his brain was working he would've been spewing out synonyms much as a journalist would do to impress readers of a story. Looking at the impressions of everyone else he wasn't the only one feeling the heat, sweat seemed to pour like rain from everyone. The Doctor looking the worse, his eyes shut tight as he leans against the wall, perhaps trying to blind his thought from their present predicament.

"Doctor couldn't we ju-"

"I said hush!" The heat was effecting all their moods. Niceties were quickly melting away.

"Hey! You don't talk to a lady like that, understand?" Ian watches the Doctor nod, likely just too worn out to make any returning comments.

"Look! Really look!" Susan yells pointing the console. "Just fifteen more minutes and that stop button will release and we can leave!"

"By then it'll be over 120 degrees in here! Doctor please do something!" Barbara nearly had tears escaping.

"Enough! We made it this long fifteen minutes will be easy!" Ian had his doubts, and he knew the ladies shared it.

"Of course Doctor."


End file.
